La chica deidad
by link098
Summary: Link descubre que la fiera deidad no es lo que se piensa
1. Ella a vuelto

Link havia acabado su aventura y ya era un hombre hecho y derechoestava cabalgando con epona cuando de repente le entraron ganas de mear.

Dejo sus cosas a un lado y se fue a un arbol cercano.

-Uno se sienta muy bien cuando acaba de mear - decia el rubio satisfecho-Mmmh!

Casi le da un paro cardiaco al ver que havia una chica tocando su ocarina.

-Quien eres-dijo sacando su espada y escudo.

La chica se dio la vuelta y sonrio al chico que la mirava con cara de asombro

-No puede ser... se supone que eres un chico no, Fierce...-dijo guardando su espada

-Eso es lo que muchos cren pero no es asi-dijo la chica

-Pero yo me puse tu mascara y…-fue callado por la respuesta de la chica

-Lo que se fusionaba con tu cuerpo era mi poder pero todo lo demás no-dijo la chica de ojos dorados.

-Todo esta claro excepto por que estas aquí-dijo dudoso

-Pues me aburría y decidí venir aquí-dijo riendo la chica

-Pero una diosa no puede venir aquí por que si tendrías que estar protegiéndonos o algo asi-dijo preocupado

-Tu no me das ordenes, venga llévame a algún sitio divertido-dijo un poco enfadada

-Vale…-dijo aburrido

La llevo a una feria en ciudad reloj, lo que pasaba es que todos miraban sin parar a Fierce

-Porque… todos me miran-dijo preocupada

-A mi no me extraña con la armadura que llevas y esa pedazo de espada..,-dijo el muchacho

-Hay es verdad… a que esperas cómprame ropa!-dijo chillando

-Para ser una diosa es muy pesada-decia Link

-Dices algo…-dijo enfadada

-Que ahora te llevo a una tienda de ropa

Link la llevo a una tienda de ropa cerca de allí

-Y bien como me veo-salio con un vestido elegante gris brillante

Link solo se quedo rojo que solo se compara con el fuego

-Con tu cara me conformo jejeje-dijo riendo

Pasaron horas y tenían que buscar algún lugar para dormir

**Continuara…**


	2. se lo dire

Encontraron un lugar onde quedarse un tiempo

-Que comodo-dijo la chica tirada en una cama

-Nunca has estado en una cama?-pregunto

-Los dioses nunca hemos tenido la oportunidad...-dijo triste

-Vaya no sabia que ser un dios fuera tan aburrido-dijo el Chico

-Pero me dijieron que se hacian mas cosas en la cama que son-pregunto

-Hemmm bueno yo...-Link no sabia que decirle se quedo en blanco

-No hace falta que me lo digas si es tan vergonsoso-dijo la chica

-(gracias al cielo)-penso link

-Pero me contaron que era sobre el amor cuando dos se quieren mucho-dijo medio durmiendose

-Buenas noches Fierce-dijo durmiendose

-Buenas noches...Amor

-Decias algo...

-No no nada buenas noches(no he venido aquí por diversion sinó por ti mi querido Link)-penso

AL DIA SIGUENTE

-Fierce despierta, dormilona-gritaba Link

-Hem que donde estoy?-dijo sin acordarse

-En el hotel no te acuerdas?

-AAAA si ya me acuerdo-dijo despertandose

SALIERON A LAS AFUERAS A PASEAR

-(tengo que decirle a Link que le amo però no se cuando)-pensaba

-Fierce en que piensas?-pregunto

-en en nada Link...-se sonrojo

-Ven te enseñare un lugar que solo yo conozco

-Vale(el lugar perfecto para decirle)-penso aun sonrojada

LLEGARON A UNA CUEVA

-Vayaaaaaa que grande es-dijo impressionada

-Lo encontre hace tiempo no hay gorones ni dekus ni zoras

-(vale es el momento estamos solos vamos allà)-sus pensamientos fueron cortados al encontrar los labios de Link-!


	3. El secuestro de Link

-L-Link-decia mientras se separava del heroe

-Que pasa acaso no te gusta?-pregunto

-No...-dijo sonrojada

Link la beso de nuevo

-Link... yo te amo-dijo sonrojada

-Yo tambien

Lo que no sabian es que havia alguien espiandolos

-No puede ser Link es mio mio solo mio-decia la chica que les epiaba

-Recuperare a Link aunque este en brazos de una diosa-decia con celos

Link y Fierce volvieron al hotel

-Hola Link-alli estaba Zelda

-Ah hola Zelda-dijo Link

-Link podemos ablar a solas

-Em vale, Fierce quedate aquí vale-le dijo a Fierce

-Vale Link-dijo con una sonrisa

Salieron al otro lado del hotel

-Oye Link no puedes estar con ella-dijo Zelda

-Pero porque-pregunto Link

-Porque es una diosa

-Y que problema hay

-Que ella no puede estar aquí nos debe proteger de la oscuridad

-Pero de eso se encargan las 3 diosas o acaso estas celosa

-Que ? Jo no estoy celosa miles de hombres vienen al castillo a pedirme matrimonio

-Estas celosa yo se que no te gusta ni uno de esos hombres

-Pero Link…

-Me voy con Fierce busca a otro hombre

-No tu eres mio Link

Ato a Link con una cuerda y se lo llevo al castillo

-Pero que hace a secuestrado a mi Link ire al castillo y le recuperare. **CONTINUARA…**


	4. Salvado

Zelda ya havia llegado al Castillo, llevo a Link a su havitacion y lo ato a su cama

-Link ahora seras mio del todo-dijo Zelda

Zelda empezo a quitarle sus prendas al heroe

-No Zelda para-grito Link

De la ventana salio Fierce con su gigantesca espada

-Deja a Link en paz-grito

-Nunca Link es mio-dijo Zelda

-Zelda debes comprender que amo a Fierce

-Nunca

Zelda en un intento desesperado sello a Fierce en un bote con su màgia

-Sacame de aquí-grito fierce

-No hasta que acabe con Link

Link sabia lo que Zelda haria lo ivan a violar

-No Zelda porfavor para ahora mismo

Zelda le quito del todo la ropa a Link y tambien la suya Fierce solo intentava liberarse

-Ahora seras mio Link

Justo antes de que Zelda empezase Fierce salio del bote y ataco a Zelda

-No toques a Link pricesita

Encerro a Zelda en el bote

-Link estas bi...-se tapo los ojos al ver que Link estaba desnudo

Despues salieron y se dirijieron al hotel

-Gracias por salvarme Fierce

-De nada Link

Fueron a su suit del hotel

-Oye Link...podriamos

-Podriamos que?

Fierce se abalanço sobre Link

-Hacer lo que Zelda queria hacer contigo

-Emmh esto yo

-Lo tomare como un si

-EH! que espera


	5. El retoño

30 minutos despues

-Aah me duele todo el curpo-decia Link

-Por algo me llaman Fierce

-No puedo ni moverme- insinuo Link

-Vueno Link es hora de que me valla

-Que porque

-Porque solo me dejaban quedarme aquí 2 dias

-O vale adios

-Adios Link nos veremos muy pronto

9 meses despues

Link estaba por las llanuras de hyrule cuando de repente aparecio Fierce

-Fierce...

-Link tengo una sorpresa

-Me gustan la sorpreses

Fierce puso en sus braços un niño de Cabello rubio y ojos platea dos

-Queeeeeeeeee es esto Fierce

-Pues me dejaste embarazada

-Que este es mi hijo

-Si Link

-(No me lo puedo creer las diosas tambien se pueden quedar embarazadas)

-Link que nombre le pones?

-Mmmh Steve se llamara

-Vale Link

**Fierce se quedo con Link y cuidaron de su retoño y vivieron en el bosque Kokiri felices con Steve.**

**FIN**


End file.
